Current electronic devices can include display screens capable of displaying various content. For example, electronic devices can display visual content such as text, images, and the like, that can be associated with various applications and functionalities of the electronic devices. The visual content is helpful to communicate information to users of the electronic devices and to allow the users to navigate throughout the applications and functionalities using a graphical user interface (GUI).
With the advent of flexible display technology for electronic devices, the display of content on the electronic device can be disrupted. For example, the content may appear difficult to read, obstructed, and/or the like as a result of the configuration of the flexible display and/or the viewing position of a user. Accordingly, there is an opportunity to manage the display of content on a flexible display.